No es otra tributo mas
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Mikah Villal, del distrito 8, forma parte de la lista de tantos tributos de los Juegos del Hambre. Una simple tributo mas, sin habilidades ni encanto alguno. Pero ella luchara, en la terrible competencia de los Juegos para demostrar que es no es otra tributo mas, que sí importa: luchara por sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

El chillido de la alarma del reloj me despierta alterada. _"Solo ha sido una pesadilla, solo ha sido una maldita pesadilla "_me repito una y otra vez al sentarme a los pies de la cama. Creo que todo el mundo tiene pesadillas, Mark lo padecía cuando era elegible. Mi corazón da un vuelco al recordarlo: hoy es día de Cosecha. Ahora entiendo el porqué del sueño, o pesadilla, para ser más exacta.

Por suerte tengo 15 minutos de sobra para prepararme; rebusco entre mi ropa, la mayoría me queda chica (no porque sea gorda, al contrario, soy tan delgada como una aguja) y la poca que tengo a medida no es presentable. Reviso el último cajón, con la esperanza de encontrar algo: una camisa azul y una falda negra acampanada. Sí, están ahí, donde las deje el año pasado. Las meto en el bolso y me visto con una camiseta gris y un jogging, la ropa elegante será para la Cosecha. Ahora tengo que ir a la casa del alcalde. No alcanzo a desayunar, a que si salgo pitando hacia el trabajo.

En la calle, la gente se dirige a su trabajo en las fábricas, para una ardua jornada de trabajo. También trabajo en la fábrica, por las tardes. De mañana trabajo en lo del alcalde, de empleada domestica y por las tardes en la fábrica, de costurera. La mayoría de mí tiempo está ocupado, si tengo suerte, los fines de semana en la tarde soy libre.

El distrito 8, donde vivo, es un lúgubre lugar que siempre apesta a químicos provenientes de las fabricas y el cielo regularmente está manchado de humo; hay un rio, pero esta letalmente contaminado. Nuestro oficio es el textil, nosotros somos los que hacemos la ropa para los capitolinos; los despojos son para nosotros y los otros distritos pobres. En el centro de la ciudad se ubican las fábricas, que transforman la ciudad en un laberinto. Las tiendas están a unas pocas cuadras de las fábricas, o sea que mientras compras tus mercaderías, respiras el aire viciado.

Mi casa se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del límite del distrito. Me gusta vivir allí, al menos no hay tanta gente para sociabilizar. Odio fingir que soy agradable cuando no es así. Soy más bien tímida, seria. Solo consto de mis hermanos, una amiga y un divertido chico que le da color a mis mañanas, nada más; son las únicas personas que me importan en este mundo.

El alcalde me saluda amablemente mientras sale de su casa para dirigirse al Edificio de Justicia. Me informa que anoche ha habido una fiesta, lo que significa que hay un autentico desastre. Respiro profundamente al tomar picaporte de la puerta y entro: papelillos por todas partes, en los muebles, el suelo, las escaleras y además de papelillos, migajas. Decido empezar por los cuartos, asegurándome que no haya nadie. Comienzo por la habitación del alcalde y su esposa, y luego le sigue la de Hilary, la hija menor. Su habitación sí que es un desorden. Me apuro en limpiar, sino se me irá la mañana en esta habitación y al mediodía tengo el turno en la fábrica.

"_Mejor darse un respiro"_ pienso, y voy a la cocina: es grande, bonita y elegante. Los platos, cubiertos, ollas y vasos rebosan en la pileta de la mesada, más para limpiar. Los baños, lo olvide. Se me cae el alma a los pies, nunca jamás había tenido que limpiar tanto. El aire fresco corre por aquí, abro la heladera, enjuago un vaso y me sirvo agua fría. Se está un poco mejor.

– Hasta que por fin salió el sol, creo ver a una chica bonita –. Es mentira, en realidad, no salió el sol, afuera la pálida luz lo invade todo. Y el que dice eso es Ethan, el chico que hace los mandados de la casa; es mi otra persona favorita, el que le da color a mis mañanas. Las comisuras de mis labios se alzan, es el único capaz de sacarme una sonrisa. O varias.

– Bueno, ¿Quién es esa chica? – le sigo el juego – no la he visto. Ambos estallamos en risas.

Ethan es un chico guapo, el color de su cabello es como el sol, de encantadores ojos verdes como esmeraldas y alto como un roble. Lo conozco desde los trece años, cuando empecé a trabajar aquí. Mis padres habían muerto hacía seis años atrás, el trabajo de mis hermanos no alcanzaba para solventar los gastos propios de la casa y mi nombre en las teselas aumentaban considerablemente: ya tenía 10 inscripciones para la Cosecha. A pesar de la prohibición de mis hermanos mayores, a escondidas, salí a buscar trabajo. La casa del alcalde era mi última opción y, al ser rechazada en todos lados, decidí arriesgarme a ir. Fue un milagro que me aceptaran, ya que Stella, la señora que trabajo con ellos por mas de 20 años, ya estaba muy vieja y a punto de retirarse de sus actividades laborales. En la fabrica entre a los 16 años. Hoy en día, tengo 18 años. Da tranquilidad el saber que este año será mi último año elegible. No sé si la suerte estará de mi parte, este año, mi nombre entrara en la urna 7 veces más, en total, 17 papeletas tendrán escritas con sumo cuidado el nombre de "Mikah Villal".

Mi nombre es rarísimo, dicen que es más de hombre que de mujer. No la puedo culpar a mi madre, que tenía tres hijos varones. Era su primera hija mujer, ella no se esperaba una niña, al contrario, pensaba que tendría otro niño. Insistió mucho para que le permitieran inscribirme como Mikah, a sabiendas de que era niña. La extraño, a ella y a papá. Era bellísima, rubia como Ethan y ojos azules como el firmamento. Mis hermanos heredaron sus rasgos, yo soy la rareza en la familia: piel trigueña, ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro, la única que salió a papá. Ellos, de papá, solo heredaron la altura (altísimos los tres) y el fingir autoridad. Muchos ciudadanos del distrito no me creen que seamos hermanos. De pequeña, me sentía el patito feo de la familia. Algunos niños se burlaban, lo bueno era que recibían su merecido, mis hermanos no soportaban verme llorar. Al crecer, me empezó a importar un bledo las habladurías de la gente. Me volví indiferente, a veces, escucho a algunos quejarse de mis aires de "supeoridad". ¿A que si soy superior a ellos?¿Acaso no notan que también me muero de hambre? Se creen que por tener dos trabajos estoy al nivel de los comerciantes, los dueños de las fábricas o el alcalde. Eso me llena de rabia.

Gracias a Dios, Ethan me ayuda a limpiar la mugre que es la casa, principalmente el suelo que esta pegajoso. No es su obligación hacerlo, pero lo hace igual. Es muy bueno conmigo, lo que me llevo varias veces a pensar si él sentía algo más que una amistad. Le correspondería pero no hay lugar para esas cosas en mi vida; mis hermanos le romperían el cuello. Una vez me lo dijeron, la vez que menstrué por vez primera_:"Ahora eres una mujercita. Debes de cuidarte de los chicos del distrito, son unos babosos. Eres una chica bonita y pretendientes no te faltaran (que equivocados estaban). Si algún día llegas a traer un chico, lo sacaremos a patadas. Y si intenta volver a verte… ¡Le romperemos el cuello!"_Rieron al unísono. Por eso nunca le dije de Ethan, aunque ya lo saben. Mark, mi hermano mayor, dice que le gusta para "marido", Jon lo detesta y ni hablar de Brad. Los tres parecen unos perros guardianes, los quiero tanto. Me tratan como a una reina, tan protectores. Mark ya no vive con nosotros, está casado con Jessica, una chica de familia más humilde que la nuestra; Jon tiene novia, la hija del carnicero y Brad… es un mujeriego y el más guapo de los tres.

Y, como ya dije anteriormente, la más menor soy yo, la poco bonita, flacucha, con mi pelo oscuro lacio y largo que me cae sobre la cara y la que va dando traspiés por la vida. Eso a Ethan le divierte, mis traspiés. Algunos pueden pensar que somos pareja, como a veces estamos juntos, no es así. Por el momento, no somos nada.

La casa ya está hecha: habitaciones, baños, cocina, living, escaleras, mueble… todo listo. En cambio yo estoy hecha una mugre. Ethan me da un fuertísimo abrazo antes de salir a la fábrica y me desea suerte, que vista algo "sexy", es un tonto. Le doy una palmadita en el hombro y me encamino hasta la fábrica.

Entrar a la fábrica me da claustrofobia, todo es tan cerrado y oscuro. La única iluminación que poseemos es la de los veladores al lado de las maquinas. Mi puesto esta al fondo de todo, alejado de la entrada. La silla es algo rígida y dura, pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Amo coser, se me da bien. Les fui de gran ayuda a mis hermanos al estar aquí, por lo de coser, digo. Y mantener la casa, tambien.

La escuela la termine con un año de anticipación, ya que no conseguía demasiado tiempo para acudir a ella, pues los trabajos lo llenaban todo. Coso la falda llena de vuelos que es el último grito de la moda en el Capitolio, debe de quedar perfecto; sino, se me descontara del sueldo.

–Tienen 15 minutos para salir, en una hora empezara la Cosecha – nos anuncia nuestra gerente. ¿Quince minutos, está loca o qué? Apenas si me alcanza el tiempo para guardar la ropa cocida en la caja y los hilos, agujas, e inclusive apagar la maquina. Y encima estoy al fondo de todo. Me muevo lo más veloz que puedo, pero soy torpe, y varias ropas se me caen al sueldo. La sala esta media vacía ya. – ¡10 minutos! – avisa la gerente. Si no me apuro, me quedare encerrada. Meto brutamente el hilo y las agujas en el cajón de la maquina. Apago la maquina, agarro el bolso y corro hacia la salida. Se están cerrando las puertas y el pánico me invade.

– ¡Esperen, aun estoy adentro! – grito con voz ahogada. Fuerzo la puerta para evitar que se cierren del todo y consigo mantenerla abierta. Al llegar afuera, estoy sudando. Estuve a punto de quedarme encerrada.

Al fin llego a casa, y paso directo al baño sin saludar a Brad que está en el living. Me saco la ropa de un tirón y me echo agua con el jarrito que está dentro del balde, siempre me lo preparan, a veces se olvidan. Hoy no se olvidaron. El agua ya se ha enfriado un poco, pero no importa, solo quiero calmarme. Aun los residuos del miedo están incrustados en mi cuerpo. Fue una salvación tremenda el poder salir de allí. Los odio, odio a los gerentes, a la gente encargada de la empresa. Nos tratan peor que a un perro. Muchas veces dejaron gente encerrada, que se terminaron muriendo por la extrema falta de aire. Al cerrar apagan los ventiladores y cierran las altas ventanas (inalcanzables siquiera para escapar) y se van.

Me pongo la elegante ropa y dejo que mi largo pelo se seque al aire. No sé hacerme ningún peinado en especial, quizás criarme entre hombres me hizo poco femenina.

Jon ha cocinado y los tres nos sentamos a comer. No hablemos durante el almuerzo, el día de Cosecha tensa a todos, sí, ellos ya no son elegidos, pero yo sí todavía. Estamos así hasta que la televisión se prende, con el logo de Los Juegos del Hambre. El aviso es claro:"_Les informamos a todos los ciudadanos del distrito 8 que la Cosecha ya ha comenzado y en breve debe dirigirse a la plaza del lugar. Usted queda exento de acudir si es mayor de 18 años, de lo contrario, se lo llevara a la fuerza. Por favor, no quebrante la paz"._

– No deben acudir – les digo a los dos – no es su obligación. Jon niega con la cabeza, molesto y el que sí me contesta es Brad, bastante furioso:

– ¡NO ES NUESTRA "ESTUPIDA" OBLIGACION, PERO TENEMOS DERECHO A IR IGUAL, PORQUE TU SI IRAS! –.Hace tres años que él no participa y acude igual, por mi. Eso me hace callar la boca y no decir nada más.

Brad no deja de abrazarme en todo el trayecto hacia la plaza. De los tres, Brad es el que más me quiere. Sintió mucha compasión por mí al morir mis padres, era una chiquilla de siete años. Comprendo con más exactitud el porqué es tan celoso de que tenga novio, de Ethan que es tan solo mi amigo. Soy su "hermanita".

Los abrazo a los tres antes de ubicarme en mi lugar, que está un poco más cerca del gran escenario. La plaza se vistió de fiesta, más bien debería de vestirse de velorio. Hay cámaras por doquier: en lo alto del escenario, en el techo de las tiendas, en las fabricas linderas.

El alcalde no se tarda en aparecer, seguido de una mujer de pelo corto color plateado. La capitolina está loca de emoción, ansiosa ya por empezar. El alcalde asiente a los 10 minutos, y ella se apresura a aprisionar el micrófono entre sus manos.

– ¡Bienvenidos a los 73° Juegos del Hambre! – exclama – De seguro éste será otro año lleno de emoción y adrenalina, lo aseguro.

Si, lo asegura, será otro horrible año sangriento. Prosigue con el discurso, acerca de los Días Oscuros, ya que no lo deja hablar al alcalde. Éste es toda risas y educación, pero sé que por dentro, la quiere mandar al carajo.

Ya llego el momento de elegir a los Tributos. Como siempre, primeros las damas. No tengo tiempo para pensar.

– Y la elegida para representar al distrito 8 este año, es… ¡Mikah Villal! – pronuncia.

Se oye a alguien oponerse. Toco mi boca para verificar que eso no sale de mis labios. No, no soy yo, yo no grito. Miro para atrás y es Brad el que esta gritando furioso. Quisiera abrazarlo, pero si voy hasta a él, los agentes de lo paz lo tomaran como un intento de huida y me mataran. Una vez sucedió, con un chico: yo tenía 8 años, era la primer cosecha a la que acudía. Intento escapar apenas escucho su nombre. Le dispararon en la cabeza. La sangre oscura y roja dejo un gran charco en el piso.

Automáticamente me muevo de mi lugar. Camino directo al escenario y un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Subo y la capitolina dice algo, no la escucho. Me empujan hasta dejarme sobre una equis marcada con una "F".

Brad sigue gritando y las lagrimas amenazan por salir de mis ojos marrones, duele tanto verlo así, debatiéndose entre los brazos de Jon y Mark que lo sostienen fuertemente para que no venga hacia acá. Sus rostros también están deformados por la tristeza, no lloran. Brad tampoco llora, pero esta enloquecido. No logro escuchar nada y eso me desespera, mi mundo se conecta de nuevo al exterior y oigo como le ruega al alcalde presentarse voluntario él en mi lugar.

– No, joven, es imposible – le dice el alcalde, negando con el dedo índice – ya paso su edad. Lo siento muchísimo.

– ¡POR FAVOR, DEJEME IR, POR FAVOR, ELLA NO PUEDE IR, ELLA NO! – insiste Brad. Se rompe cada parte de mi alma en pedacitos. No soporto más. Una lágrima traicionera se desliza de mi órbita izquierda. La limpio de un manotazo y juraría que el suelo tiembla.

Ángela, mi mejor amiga, se acerca a Brad y toma su rostro entre sus manos. El trata de no mirarla, pero no puede. Entonces ella hace algo que me sorprende: lo besa. Él se tranquiliza y le corresponde. ¡Eran novios! Una sonrisa gigante se dibuja en mi rostro. Su amor es tan bello. Sospechaba que había algo entre esos dos, Ángela que lo negaba. Todos centran su atención en ellos dos, también perdidos, fascinados como yo.

Rinna Tarner reanuda la ceremonia, diciendo cosas como "_¡Qué bello es el amor, algo tan increíble. Nosotros, los capitolinos, amamos las historias de amor, como Romeo y Julieta!"_No sé qué demonios será eso de Romeo y Julieta, solo sé que su comentario es estúpido.

Ahora va por los varones, y con voz eufórica anuncia:"Alan Clarke".

Es extra imposible. Alan Clarke es el hijo del alcalde, su nombre en la urna solo entro siete veces. El muchacho alto, delgado, de rostro aniñado y bonito, sube al escenario. El que se encuentra loco ahora, es su padre. Que paradojas de la vida, su hijo sale tributo. ¿Qué hará, se autonegara a si mismo que no puede presentarse voluntario porque ya paso su edad elegible?

Alan se acerca a mí y me tiende la mano, esperando que se la estreche. Mientras lo hago me clava sus ojos azules, se lo nota nervioso. Hubo un tiempo en que estuve enamorada de él, los primeros años que trabaje en su casa. Descarte el amorío inmediatamente al comprobar que era imposible. Su padre lo toma por los hombros y lo recrimina si pidió alguna tesela.

– Sí, padre, lo hice – le responde con voz clara.

– ¿Cómo pudiste, hijo? No había necesidad.

– Para nosotros no, pero para ellos si – apunta hacia el público – por eso lo hice.

Lo había olvidado: él ayuda a la gente necesitada. El gentío lo aplaude fuertemente, demostrando su injusticia al salir este elegido. Por mi nadie se opuso, solo Brad. Malditos hipócritas, ojala se pudran en el infierno.

Y, de repente, el aplauso es interrumpido por un grito, es Ethan. Se está presentando voluntario a ocupar su lugar.


	2. Adios, distrito 8

Odio, eso es lo que siento. ¿Por qué hace esto, acaso no sabe en lo que se mete? Es un idiota, pero mas idiota es el alcalde, que lo insta a subir al escenario.

— No, no puedes, ni se te ocurra subir, idiota! — le grito, enojada. Ethan me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, confuso, al igual que el resto del pueblo.

— Pero si él quiere presentarse voluntario, esta en todo su derecho, señorita Villal — interviene el pelon del alcalde.

El estruendo de un relámpago se oye a lo lejos, y el aguacero se desata en el exterior. A pesar de estar empapándose, el publico no se va, espera algo. Lo que sea que estén esperando, que se haga ya, no soporto mas esta situación.

Ethan esta subiendo la escalerilla del escenario justo cuando Alan lo detiene en el penúltimo escalon. Por la cara que pone Ethan, se que no va a dar el brazo a torcer, es un testarudo… ojala que la influencia de Alan surta efecto en él.

—Bajate, Ethan. Es mi lugar, y yo lo ocupare. Por favor, regresa con tu familia, vive en paz. Ten una vida larga, tu tienes la posibilidad. Yo no, y no me arrepiento, es lo que opte. Pero tu si tienes oportunidad, hazlo, por favor—. El tono de voz que usa Alan es el mismo con el que intenta convencer a los amigos de su padre de ayudar a los mas necesitados, influyéndolos. Es un buen orador.

— El que debería bajarse eres tú —replica Ethan, con voz dura— Me presenté voluntario y, como dijo tu padre, estoy en todo mi derecho.

Me acerco hasta él, hecha una furia. Lo golpearé, juro que lo haré.

— ¡Basta Ethan!Esta situación me exaspera, por si no lo sabes, no vamos a un concurso común y corriente, no, vamos directo a los Juegos del Hambre! —intento que no me falle la voz, no quiero que Panem vea a otra tributo cobarde.

Clavo mi mirada en su rostro, en su divino rostro que siempre trata de sacarme una sonrisa. Lo quiero muchísimo, y no soportaría la idea de verlo morir a mi lado. Alan tiene razón, nosotros estamos condenados a morir, entonces…¿Por qué se esta ofreciendo al matadero?. No se cuanto tiempo me quedo mirándolo, nos quedamos mirándonos. Las habladurías se desatan alrededor, me encantaría que éste momento sea eterno. Siento cosquillas en el estomago, ¿Qué será? No lo se, pero otra vez me regresan hasta mi lugar en el escenario.

Rinna Tarner retorna la ceremonia por tercera vez, otra vez no se que dice. Lo único que me queda claro es que Ethan se queda en casa y yo me despido para siempre de aquí.

Me asfixia estar aquí, en esta pequeña sala, esperando a mis hermanos. Puedo sentir el tic tac- tic tac de las agujas del reloj colgado en la pared. Araño el respaldo del sillón de cuero, en un vano intento de calmar mis nervios. Hasta hace unos segundos no los sentía, pero ahora si. Quiero huir, salir de aquí, escapar. El precio por huir es caro: tu vida.

El primero en entrar es Ethan. Maldita sea, ¿Para que entra? Despues del espectáculo que dio allí fuera debería tener la dignidad de no venir. Abro la boca para protestar, pero… él me besa.

Mi primer beso, es mi primer beso. Alguna que otra vez me imagine esta situación, jamás pensé que… sucedería.

Libera mis labios de los suyos, acariciando mi rostro.

— Mikah… ¿Por qué no me dejaste? Yo solo quería ir para protegerte, jamás dejaría que te… te tocaran un solo pelo.

— Pero, Ethan… ¿Qué podrías hacer tú contra otros 22 tributos?

— Te mantendría con vida, mataría por ti, porque te amo.

Amor, otra palabra olvidada en mi vida, e incluso inexistente. Nunca nadie se fijo en mi, no tuve citas de sábado por la tarde, ni bombones en el día de los enamorados. Siempre mirando distante, ajena a ese mundillo de pelar la pava. Estuvo seis años a mi lado y… recién ahora me dice que me ama. ¿Lo amo? No lo se, aun mi estomago cosquillea como loco.

No lo pienso, por que…¿Para que pensar? En pocos días moriré, no debo privarme estas cosas. Soy yo la que inicia el segundo beso.

El agente de la paz entra y nos separa. Se que mis mejillas están poderosamente sonrojadas y mis ojos llorosos. Algo me dice que es la ultima vez que veré a Ethan… es el momento de decir lo que siento:

— Te quiero Ethan, digo, te amo. Se feliz, por los dos. Por favor. Adiós.

— Volverás, lo juro, si tengo que mover cielo o tierra para que regreses, lo haré. Te amo, no lo olvides nunca.

Sus pupilas celestiales se graban en mi memoria. La puerta se cierra tras él, es otra etapa cerrada en mi vida.

Mi segunda visita son Mark y Jon. El silencio es rey en el momento. No son muy habladores que digamos, al contrario de Brad. ¿Qué decirles? Saben lo mucho que los quiero. Recordárselos no esta de mas:

— Los quiero muchísimo. Sean fuertes, por Brad. Pueden, ustedes pueden. No se hagan falsas ilusiones, yo no volveré.

Los dos me abrazan fuertemente, me aferro a este abrazo… en el que se me va la vida.

Tercera y última visita: Brad. Estuve preparándome en los últimos 15 minutos para esto. Apenas entra me abraza. Con Brad no será silencio, tiene mucho que decirme. Sus ojos son tan habladores como su bocota.

— Regresaras, ok? Eres lista, muy lista. Aprende todo, aprovecha al máximo las clases. Tengo fe en ti, entendido? —asiento con la cabeza—Y perpetúa en lo profundo de tu corazón que te quiero, niñita. Siempre te querré, y te estaré esperando.

— No haré promesas en vano, Brad. A que si vete haciendo la idea de que no me veras mas.

— Callate, tu no eres el manda mas de arriba para saber si viviras o no. Tu solo…— pero no termina su frase, no, porque otra vez vuelve a entrar el maldito agente de la paz y de manera grosera le pide que se vaya. Brad no tiene mas remedio que obedecer, porque, otra falta mas con algún agente de la paz y lo mataran, él lo sabe bien.

….

No tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para pavonearme en el tren de lo Tributos. Le pido a Rinna que me indique donde quedan las habitaciones y corro hasta allí. Empujo la pesada puerta y me tiro en la cama, haciéndome un ovillo. Lloro por todo: por Brad, Mark, Jon… Ethan. Ethan… me ama. Y yo… no lo se, lo quiero, pero amarlo… si no lo amo, entonces…¿Por qué me duele tanto recordarlo con esa mirada triste, esos ojos celestiales, esa tristeza en su ser?. Esto es injusto, si que es injusto. Lloro todo lo que tengo que llorar y listo, después no habrá tiempo para esto. Lloro a tal punto de que me duelen las sienes y la garganta me queda ronca. Me lavo la cara antes de reunirme en el comedor con Alan, Rinna y quien quiera que sea nuestro mentor.

Todos están reunidos, hasta Laurent, nuestro mentor. Me siento al lado de Alan(que no despega su mirada de mi) y empiezo comiendo un plato de verduras. Son pocas las veces que puedes permitírtelas, son carísimas. Tienen un gusto amargo y pastoso, igual gustan. El siguiente plato es carne asada con arroz(también inaccesible).

Y, el siguiente paso, es ver a los demás tributos recolectados el dia de hoy. Mi estomago duele al verlo: en el 1, 2, y el 4, como todos los años, los elegidos son profesionales. En los distritos restantes son todos niños sin experiencia, ni entrenamiento y muertos de hambre. Los mas desnutridos son los tributos del 12, un chico y una chica flacos como un escarvadiente y los huesos notorios en su piel, típica gente de la Veta, ojos grises, tez olivacea y cabello negro y seco.

Ver eso me hace sentirme un poco menos miserable, pues en el 12 es donde la gente mas se muere de hambre.

No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, a que si me retiro a mi habitación. No soy de importancia, por las miradas de los demás se que Alan ha ganado privilegio, no solo por ser un bondadoso de esos que ya no hay, sino por su agradable apariencia. En cambio yo, no tengo nada de bonita. ¿Qué ha visto Ethan en mi? Ethan puede estar con alguien mejor que yo, el es guapísimo, tanto como Alan o mas. ¿Por qué enamorarse de alguien como yo?¿Que tengo de especial? Nada. Soy aburrida, amargada y seria, el trabajo es mi única preocupación.

Me pierdo en las musarañas, alguien toca a la puerta. Me levanto de un salto y abro: es Alan.

— Buenas noches, Mikah —saluda de manera formal.

— Lo mismo digo —respondo, en una decadente imitación del tono de su voz. ¿Qué querrá?

— Quizás te estas preguntando que quiero, ¿No es así? Bueno, te lo diré: hablar seriamente. En pocos días iniciaran los Juegos y… hay algo que debemos hacer.

— ¿Hacer que? —pregunto incrédula.

— Una alianza.

Una alianza. Las alianzas no son comunes en la arena… ¿No querrá matarme? Y en caso de ser así,…¿Por qué intentar una alianza?.


End file.
